Perfect Kiss
by cre8tive
Summary: Two weeks after saving Lydia from Eichen house and things can't seem more perfect for Stiles and Lydia. Stydia fluff.


_"Lydia hey, open your eyes." Glass was gently brushed away from her face with Stiles gentle fingers. "Lydia, look at me." Her head was cradled in his hands now, he could barely make out her face due to the tears that rimmed his eyes._

 _"Lydia please."_

 _There was silence and Stiles eyes were still glued on her face just waiting for Lydia to open her eyes, but it never happened. He dropped his head, while he began to feel like he couldn't breathe. He knew both Scott and Deaton felt the same._

 _That's when it happened, the tiniest of gasp from Lydia's lips and slowly her eyes began to open. It felt like bricks had been lifted off of Stiles chest, he could breathe because the girl he loved was alive. Lydia was alive._

 _She looked up at him and met his eyes, as his hands found her face and brushed off the remaining pieces of glass. Her eyes were glassy but filled with so much appreciation and love, and she found his hand and wrapped her fingers around it tightly._

 _"You want to try to sit up?" There was a quick nod, and his arm was fastened around her waist while Scott grabbed her arm and both boys eased her to an upright position. There was nothing but the sound of glass hitting the cold metal table and hardwood floor._

 _Stiles worried gaze stayed on Lydia as she took in her surroundings, until her eyes found her mother standing in the corner of the room. "Mom?"_

 _That's when her mom raced to her arms and held her, running a gentle hand down her back. Both of them grateful to see each other and be done with the craziness that had occurred within the last 24 hours._

 _After a few seconds Lydia shifted towards Stiles, and her eyes met his._

 _"Stiles saved me."_

0000000000000000

It had been two weeks since they rescued Lydia from Eichen house, and she was doing much better. It took a while for the hole that was drilled in her head to heal, but it was getting there with time.

It was not long before Lydia was begging her mom to let her go back to school, she missed her friends and well all 3 of the classes she was taking. She just wanted out of her house, even though she always had company. Whether it was Scott dropping by after work, or Hayden and Liam bringing her food, or Stiles who was there most of the time just spending time with her.

Stiles. He had spent almost everyday with her while she was on bed rest. He brought her food, they binge watched movies, and occasionally when didn't have the heart to wake him up he spent the night. They had gotten so close within such a short amount of time, and no one thought it was possible for them to get any closer.

Lydia felt like she was getting back to normal besides the constant staring from fellow students in the hall or hearing whispers from the kids sitting in the desks behind her. When it sometimes would get too much and she thought she couldn't handle it, Stiles hand would find her and lead her away. Just looking into his eyes or hearing his voice would instantly calm her down. She was so beyond thankful for that boy.

After a full week back at school Lydia was exhausted but she felt good to be getting back into the swing of things. It was a Friday evening and it was starting to get chillier outside as fall was approaching. Lydia had just made it home and was reaching her bedroom when the doorbell rang. She sighed and yelled "Coming!" as she raced down the steps.

The boy standing behind the door didn't surprise her at all, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It was Stiles in one of his cute flannels and jeans, his hair spiked up in all different directions and his warm brown eyes meeting hers.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Lydia smiled and gestured for him to come inside but he didn't move. She was a bit confused.

"Hey um actually I need you to put your shoes on, you are coming with me." Stiles rubbed his hands eagerly together and gave her an excited smile.

Lydia was about to protest and ask where he was taking her but she didn't have time before he started running off to his jeep and yelled "Lydia if your cute butt isn't out here in the next two minutes I'm coming to get you." This had her giggling and she shut the door and raced to her room to find a comfy pair of sandals and before she even knew it she was racing out her front door. She was excited to go with Stiles, she found that she would go anywhere with him and she would have so much fun.

She hopped into the passenger seat and they began heading down the road. The windows were rolled down and light music played in the background, Lydia leaned her head towards the window and took time to enjoy everything they were passing by. The park, the school, one of her favorite restaurants, she was so glad that she could still enjoy those places because while she was locked up in Eichen she thought she might never get the chance to again.

Eventually there wasn't much to look at anymore, and Lydia noticed that they had left town. She looked over at Stiles with a curious face, "Where are you taking me?"

He hummed quietly and just smiled at her, it was a surprise and he did not want to ruin it.

Eventually they pulled up to a small tree, and the lake. Lydia had actually forgotten that there was a lake nearby and hadn't been there since she was a kid. She hopped out of the car and took in a big breath of air. It felt so good outside, the sun was shining but yet there was a nice breeze. It was perfect.

"Ta-dah! Picnic for two right this way!" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows up and down and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the tree. He laid out a soft blanket and put the picnic basket down to keep it in place. Lydia was in awe at the sweet gesture, and plopped down and patted the ground next to her for Stiles.

"Stiles you really didn't have-" She was cut off as he began rummaging through the picnic basket he brought.

"So I didn't know what kind of sandwiches you liked so I made all kinds, I have turkey, pb and j, ham, just veggies, or if you want ham and veggies I can do that. I also have-" Now it was her turn to cut him off, because she knew he would ramble on and on.

"Stiles I'm good with turkey, thanks." He blushed and handed her the sandwich as he he himself began unwrapping one of his own. They made small talk and talked about school. Some ideas about their English assignment were shared, and Lydia was informed about all the juicy gossip she missed while she was at home. She was at ease and before she knew it the sun was starting to set. The hot pink and dark fiery orange colors danced across the lake. It was breathtaking, and it was just what Lydia needed.

Although the sun was still out, the temperature had dropped and luckily Stiles had his hoodie and offered it to Lydia. She put it on ready for some warmth, and the first thing that she noticed was it smelt like him. She was beyond comfortable, she knew he knew that he probably wasn't getting it back anytime soon.

Eventually they had quieted down, as they really began to take in the sunset. Stiles had shifted to where his head was in Lydia's lap as she ran her hands through his gel slicked messy hair. She thought it was perfect earlier, but now is what she called perfection. Stiles humming softly from the relaxing feeling he got with her playing with his hair, and the beautiful sunset in front of her eyes.

"This is nice isn't it." It came out as more of a statement then question from Stiles.

Lydia sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, "Yeah it's beautiful, I haven't seen a sunset like this in ages."

"No," Stiles shuffled until he was sitting upright next to her against the tree "I mean us. Just sitting here enjoying each other's company. For a second I thought I would never be able to do this." He slowly inched his hand towards hers, nervous about making a move.

Lydia definitely noticed and felt her heart beating fast in her chest, she inched hers until it found his and their fingers intertwined. He looked down at their hands for a second and then continued. "I thought I was never gonna be able to take you on a date or do any of the things I planned on doing. You really scared me."

Lydia bit her bottom lip and looked down, she wanted to apologize but why should she be apologizing for something that was completely out of her control. "I know Stiles, but I'm here now and I can definitely say that I am truly happy. You make me happy." It took a lot out of her to say that, but she wanted to let him know how she was feeling. He began to smile as he lifted his other hand to move a strand of hair that got loose because of the wind behind her ear.

"I do?" He questioned her as his face got closer to hers.

"Yeah you do." Her breath hitched as she noticed how close their faces had gotten and then she noticed him moving in. She didn't think her heart could beat faster but it was and she was worried he would be able to hear it, it felt that strong. Just as his lips almost reached hers and she could feel his breath on her face, he grabbed her by the hips and sent them both rolling down the hill together. It took Lydia by surprise and both of them finally stopped in a fit of giggles.

Stiles was slightly laid on top of hers as he picked a piece of grass off of her face with a chuckle and then he lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek until he held her face in his hand. His face got serious, and his golden brown eyes never left hers, She felt like she was in a trance, she couldn't look away. He then spoke up, "The one thing that really killed me though was the thought that I wouldn't be able to do this", and before she could even react his lips found hers. She then sighed into his lips and kissed him back, nothing had ever felt so right.

It was perfect, he was perfect.

It was their perfect kiss.


End file.
